The Night Will Always Win
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: Dean was a demon, Castiel is on a mission, and Crowley is rebuilding his kingdom. Meanwhile, not only is Lynn Winchester having to put up with everything going on, she gets thrown into a new battle of an ancient evil reawakening, and she just might need everyone's help to defeat it. Can she retire yet? Sequel to "The Moment We Come Alive" Season Ten spoilers!
1. Family System

Is this really the fifth story?! WOW! Anywho, thank you for reading! I only own MY characters. _Supernatural_ belongs to Mr. Kripke, and all crossover OCs belong to Simple Paradox and Niknakz93! Any other characters I don't own will be credited to whoever owns them as I write them in! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Night Will Always Win<strong>

_**The Moment We Come Alive**_ sequel

_"Did you trust your noble dreams and gentle expectations to the mercy of the night? The night will always win. The night has darkness on its side," ~ Elbow_

**x****x****x**

Jedda barely stuck her nose out the door when she took one big whiff, and then barged completely outside, taking off into the woods beyond our backyard. "Jedda!" I screeched, and groaned as I went to chase her. That greyhound was going to be the death of me.

By the time I caught up with the long legged beauty, she was growling at something standing by one of the trees. I took a step forward, my shoe crunching on some dried leaves, when I noticed that she wasn't growling at something.

Jedda was growling at some_one_.

The little boy looked up at me with the most unrealistic amber colored eyes I'd ever seen. "Hi," he spoke softly and bravely. His skin, I noticed, was tan, but not as dark as mine. I also noticed he had specks of dried blood on his face.

"Hi," I spoke back. "Jedda, back," I scowled at my dog. "It's just a little boy, stop growling."

Jedda lowered her growling but she wouldn't stop. I grabbed her collar to yank her back as a warning. She whined and finally listened. Now I approached the little boy and slowly knelt down to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered calmly.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" I asked next.

"Hiding," he replied, widening his eyes a little.

"Hiding from what?" I wondered.

He shook his head. He clearly did not want to answer that.

"You shouldn't be here alone, sweetie. Let me take you to my house, and we'll try to figure out where you came from." I offered.

"Strangers are bad," he remarked.

"You're right, but I'm not a stranger. Let's be friends." I suggested. I held out my hand to him. He looked at me innocently for a while before he finally took my hand.

"You're my friend," he decided.

"Alright," I said happily as I started leading him back home, Jedda close behind us. "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"Clifton," he introduced.

"I've never met anyone named Clifton," I admitted. "Well, Clifton, my name is Ebony."

"I know," Clifton said proudly. He knows? I raised an eye but realized that children say weird things sometimes, so I let it go...until the little boy said something that made my heart drop.

"I'm not weird."

_What the hell? _I shakily let go of his hand. He looked up at me in confusion. "How did you know I-?" I choked.

"He's coming," Clifton spoke darkly, too darkly for a little boy in my book. He turned around from where I found him at the tree and widened his bright amber eyes.

I slowly turned around too, and saw who "he" was. The last thing I can remember is Jedda barking and then howling from awful, awful pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before...<strong>_

"Why the hell are we doing this?" Jamie Ember growled annoyingly. "I got all dressed up to take a _family photo_? We're Archangel kid _rejects_! All of us!"

"Our fathers cared about us...just, differently." Lyra Agate argued.

My brother Damon scoffed loudly, and I couldn't blame him. We're the children of the Morning Star, Lucifer himself, along with our four year old twin sisters, Adena and Serafina. Jamie is the oh so pleasant son of Michael, and is nineteen years old, along with Lyra, but she and her four year old sister Phoenix, and their...one-hundred fifty year old brother, Jasper, are all the children of the Trickster Slash Archangel, Gabriel. They also have a sister named Carmen, but she is no longer with us.

Not alive, I mean. I'd rather not talk about it.

We also have some new additions to our family. It turns out Gabriel had a pair of twins on his own - fifteen year old Danny and Mindy Baker, and man, are they too much like Gabriel. I met them shortly after Clifton was born, rescuing them from being one of the many captives Dick Roman had for his own sick reasons. I knew they were Nephilim (half angel, half human) but I honestly never thought to ask who their father was until this summer.

Lyra was really adamant about having a pair of siblings she didn't know about, but Jasper was thrilled to have a little brother out of Danny.

I look at _my_ brother again, the oldest one out of all of us (born in 1100) and I held his wrist for a moment, looking into his emerald eyes that matched mine. I let him go and faced forward, where Lyra and Phoenix's mother was setting up one of those fancy cameras photographers use for professional pictures you pay pointless amounts of money for.

"Hurry up, Aunt Sarah," Adena groaned. "I want to play."

"Me too," Serafina added. She narrowed her blue eyes that were darker than her twin's (which made it easier to tell them apart) in an annoyance that she probably inherited from Jamie.

"Family photos are important," Damon remarked sarcastically. "One hundred years from now when we're having a family reunion we can look back at this photo and laugh at how tiny Addy, Sera, and Nixxy are."

"You're mean," Phoenix stuck her tongue out in response. "I'm gonna be big soon!"

"_Soon_? Try fifteen years!" Damon laughed.

"And our children will look at the photo and smile at how happy we look," Lyra added cheerfully.

"Lynn's already gotten a head start on the '_our children_' part," Jamie teased.

I was the one to stick my tongue out now, and giggled, looking for my three year old son next to Aunt Sarah. Clifton Castiel Winchester was leaning over the armrest of the love seat, playing on my iPhone thing. It was either that or let him throw a fit because he wasn't able to be in the photo with us.

"I'm going to agree with Serafina," Danny spoke. "We have to hurry, I have baseball practice in under half an hour."

"Oh stop being impatient," Mindy scolded him. "This is important, like Damon said."

"Is everyone all lined up?" Aunt Sarah asked us, making it obvious she was ready to take the photo.

I winced slightly as a memory occurred to me when she said that. It was years ago, in Bobby Singer's house. We thought we were going to die when we faced Lucifer for the first time so he wanted our photo.

_"Everyone get in here! It's time for the lineup! Usual suspects in the corner!" _

Ellen rolled her eyes at him as he forced us into position. _"Come on, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken."_

Bobby countered with, _"Shut up. You're drinkin' my beer."_

"What's so funny, Lynn?" Mindy asked me, bringing me back to reality. I didn't realize I had been chuckling.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something..." I answered quietly. "Are we taking this photo yet?"

In the back was Damon, Jasper and Jamie, since they were all around the 6' range. I'm a little short at 5'5 and Lyra has me beat by about five inches, so we were in the middle, with Danny on my right, Mindy on Lyra's left, which left the twins and Phoenix in the front. Sarah suddenly yelled out, "Everyone say...CASA EROTICA!"

That made us all grin, since we all knew Gabriel liked that stupid shit. As soon as the flash faded, Damon leaned forward into my ear and whispered, "Come see me at my place after this."

I raised one eye. "Alright." I whispered back.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, my son and I walked into Damon's apartment. "Damn it, you brought Clifton?" he groaned. "I wanted to tell you something that I didn't want him reading your mind about!"<p>

Yes, my son can read your thoughts and memories, and he can share thoughts and memories with you as well; he inherited it from his father's mother, according to her.

"It doesn't matter if I brought Cliffy or not," I spoke clearly. "Because of his special ability, I can't hide anything from him."

Damon raised an eye. "Not even when you have sex with your wizard boyfriend?"

"Oh, for the _love_!" I groaned. "Chances are, he already knows what you want to tell me. So spit it out!"

Damon folded his hands together nervously. "You know how you feel about those boys?" he asked.

I raised an eye. "Clarify. There are _lots_ of boys."

"Murdock. Jophiel. Colby. Trench coat."

Murdock: my "wizard boyfriend"

Jophiel: once an angel, then became a Knight of Hell named Jackson, and then became human with a little bit of help.

Colby: once an angel, then turned demon, then turned human long enough to spend the rest of eternity with the love of his life, a Prophet named Adrie whom he had orders to protect while he was angel.

Trench coat: the angel Castiel.

"Yes, I know how I feel about them. I love them." I answered shakily.

Damon narrowed his emerald eyes nervously. "I have some of those feelings too."

_My _emerald eyes widened. "Are you gay?" I didn't see this coming. _Ever_.

"No!" he hissed. "The way you feel. I feel that way about someone."

"You love someone!" I exclaimed. "You sound serious. Who's the lucky girl?"

Damon looks away as if he's ashamed. "No one is lucky for me to like them."

"Don't be like that. Who is she?"

Damon doesn't answer. Instead, he looks over at his nephew, who answers for him.

"GG."

"Come again?" I laughed lightly. "You like Megan?"

"Yes."

"...you're serious."

"Yes." he repeated.

"That's great!" I cheered. "Does she know?"

"No!" he bellowed. "You will not tell her!"

"Why?" I questioned.

"She would never like me back," Damon admitted softly. "And her prophet died. She will not get over that."

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But she had Exarp, before she met Kevin. Exarp died, and she had Kevin. He died too, and now...there's you, brother. You need to tell her."

"I can't," he moped. "I'm afraid."

"The Devil's son is afraid to tell a girl he likes her," I scoffed. "I'll tell her for you. No if's, and's or but's about it."

* * *

><p>Cliffy and I fly to Michigan and let ourselves in the known safe house. Megan Summers was once an ordinary girl until she discovered she was chosen to protect God and the world, hence her title, The Chosen One. Before humans existed, Gabriel offered to slip up some of his Grace to give The Chosen One, since clearly a normal human can't do much to protect anything without some supernatural power.<p>

"See Maya," Cliffy greeted as we walked further in. "See Rock."

Miraak, the alpha of his species known as Dragon Priests, stares at us coldly, like usual. Lady Maya is his mate, and for some reason, doppelgangers were born throughout the past nine-hundred years and they look exactly like Lady Maya...

Megan included.

Lady Maya smiled at us. "Hello," she greeted back.

"See GG?" Clifton requested.

"You can find Megan outside. She is on the tire swing."

Clifton gasped. "That's _my_ tire swing!" he exclaimed, running through the house to the back door. I rolled my eyes and followed him. We emerged into the backyard to indeed see Megan on the tire swing that was tied to a thick branch of a tree that loomed over the yard. Ever since she started keeping her blonde hair incredibly short, it was easy to tell her and Maya apart.

Those blue eyes, though. They're deadly on both of them.

"Hey!" my son roared. "That's my swing!"

"Well it's in _my _backyard, Cliffy," Megan countered.

He stuck his tongue out and climbed onto the swing to join her. "Swing fast!" he urged, gripping the chain with both hands so he didn't fall off.

"Hey," I greeted casually.

"Hey," she replied.

"I have to tell you something and it's serious."

"Okay. What is it?"

"It's hard to admit we're both adults now. For me, it feels like it was only yesterday that we were fifteen and we met each other. Okay, in all seriousness..." I took a deep breath. "Damon... has feelings for you."

Megan grinned. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Clifton answered for me. He seems to enjoy doing that for everyone.

Megan's grin faded and now she looked nervous. "Are you serious?"

"I said _in all seriousness._" I reminded.

"Since when?" she asked, her face starting to flush.

"I think... for a while. I don't think he wanted to admit it, because one, you're still young. Two, you're still shaken up over Kevin. Three, you know he and Miraak hate each other. Imagine how that would turn out." I explained.

Megan barely nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll quote Juliet when I say _yeah, yeah_...I'm just...I never saw it coming." she answered.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, that's okay," she answered quickly. "I just need time to think, that's all."

"Of course," I nodded. "Son, let's go."

"Okay," Clifton bravely jumped off the tire swing. "Bye Aunt GG!"

I laughed. "He's never going to let you live that down now."

"I can tell." she laughed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Character disclaimer: Miraak belongs to Bethesda. More specifically to the game Skyrim if anyone plays (like me) ! I don't own him so don't sue me please.<strong>


	2. The Most Dangerous Game

****season ten spoiler alert! and if you are reading from my previous story, remember I kept Gadreel alive****

It's been six months since I watched my dead brother come back to life with black eyes. He took off with the man I comfortably call "Dad" (also known as Crowley...it is a long story...) and it's been difficult sometimes not telling Sam that Clifton and I know where Dean is. Well...right now I don't know exactly where he is, but I could easily find out, and that's what Sam doesn't know I can do.

Dean told Clifton and I to try to let Sam move on. Not to tell him we were there when he woke up. How black his eyes were. How eager he was to go with Crowley and "howl at the moon" as he described.

Sam has not moved on. He constantly searches for Dean and doesn't stop.

I got a text from Castiel asking to stop by, and that he needs some help. I can't not bring my son to see the angel he has one of his names after, so of course he eagerly came with me. As soon as we poofed into Cas' place, I saw someone I really didn't want to see.

"Hannah," I greeted the dark haired angel coldly.

"Lynn," she greeted back. I'd beaten her to a bloody pulp after the mess with Metatron was finished. She had locked up me and my son in separate cells in Heaven's jail without a care in the world. I would have killed her, but both Cas and Gadreel begged me (fearfully) not to.

While Cas was in his bathroom getting washed up and dressed, Hannah was going on about how the remaining angels in Heaven aren't following a leader, and that they want to rebuild Heaven and restore order.

"And Metatron?" Cas added.

"Still locked up," Hannah answered. "His door has been made permanent."

"Oh, really?" I gleamed. "For safety reasons, right?" I assumed sarcastically.

"Yes," Hannah confirmed.

"That's bullshit and you know it," I remarked. "It's because of what Megan did. Don't lie."

"You let it happen!" Hannah scowled.

"Because he deserved it!" I yelled back. "Don't get loud with me or I won't show mercy on you again!"

What did Megan do? Well...I may have beaten the hell out of Hannah, and Megan did the same thing to Metatron. She had already gotten her revenge on Gadreel for killing her boyfriend, Prophet Kevin Tran, but she hadn't been able to do anything about Metatron, who ordered Gadreel to kill him.

Until I stepped in.

_I took us to the entrance of the jail, and Hannah just so happened to be there. I'd already snatched the keys so all I had to do was glare at Hannah and she scampered out of our way. I led Megan down the long hallway until we reached Metatron's cell._

_I decided to use my son's nickname for him. "Tron," I alerted. "You're in for a world of hurt."_

_He rolled his green eyes at me. "What else is new?" he grumbled._

_I unlocked his cell and took a step back so Megan could slowly walk in. Metatron didn't even look afraid. He looked annoyed. Maybe he was wondering what took her so long to come up here._

_"This is for Kevin," were the only words she spoke for the rest of the day. I didn't look away or flinch when she started punching him. Grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. I'm pretty sure after a while I heard a bunch of his bones snap inside. What I thought was interesting was that he didn't fight back at all. Maybe he finally felt guilty for all the shit he did when he was playing God for a while._

_When he looked ready to die, I went into the cell and yanked Megan back. I knew she would have killed him. I would have too._

Castiel finally came out, looking fresh in a suit. Hannah went all googly eyed and then said that Heaven needs his help. "Of course." I muttered.

"Out of all of us who fell, most of us have returned. Some of us haven't. They simply refused to come back. Two of them have killed one of our own for trying to bring them home."

"Who are they?" Cas asked for me.

"Daniel and Adina," Hannah named.

Clifton widened his amber eyes. "Danny? Dena?" he repeated.

"No son, I don't think it's Danny and Dena," I corrected. "...right?"

"Right," Hannah confirmed. "They must be found, brought home, and properly punished. Will you help?"

"Why not," I shrugged.

"Yes," Cas agreed, walking past us to his door, coughing a bit I might add. I share a quick worried glance with Hannah before we follow him.

* * *

><p>I cannot believe Castiel still has this ghetto car that rocks up and down horribly. I knew Clifton wasn't going to sit anywhere near Hannah so I let her take shotgun and we climbed in the back. I taught Cas how to drive, by the way, the same way Sam taught me.<p>

When we stopped driving, the two idiots up front were carsick so they were quick to get out. As my son and I got out, he said, "Ma?"

"Yes son?"

"Gotta go potty," he replied. I'm so glad he's finally bathroom trained. NO MORE DIAPERS! I nodded at him and looked around. There was a playground in the distance with a small building that hopefully held a restroom.

"We'll be right back," I informed, chasing after Cliffy who was already several yards ahead of me by running. By the time we came back, our idiot angels were back in the ghetto car waiting for us, and we continued our drive. Our final destination was a campsite by a large and long stream. Enochian writing was plastered over the camp. On the rocks, the tent, the chairs.

We decided to follow the stream, where Clifton whispered one of his favorite sayings. "See Danny."

The angel Daniel was...fishing. In the stream. _Fishing_, I think I said correctly.

Cas calls him out, and the green eyed angel turned around with a sad face. "What are you fishing for?" Cas asked him.

"Trout, mostly," Daniel answered.

"Do they put up a fight?" I wondered. I've never been fishing a day in my eighteen years of life. Earth life, I should probably say.

"The ones who truly want to be free, do." Daniel confirmed, and I caught on to what he was really trying to say. "You're here about our brother who died. If he had just left us alone, he wouldn't have been harmed."

I feel like this is going to get ugly. Hannah was ready to murder Daniel but I told her that she would have to put up with my son's wrath if she did. I can tell when he's taken an instant liking to someone, and he has done this to Daniel here.

"And we don't know where the other one is," Cas reminded. Right. Adina with a different spelling.

"You'll have to stay for sunset," Daniel offered. "Nighttime around here is a revelation."

And he was right, it was a sight to see. We sat around his campsite as it got dark. He started a little fire that Clifton enjoyed. Hannah ruined the moment, of course, when she said, "Whether you will be free or not will be decided by all the angels.'

And this is where the angel Adina finally showed up. She didn't look too friendly as she said, "We're not going back there. Ever."

"Adina," Daniel spoke. "This is Hannah, and Castiel, and Lynn Winchester and her son, Clifton."

"See Dina," Cliffy greeted her. Oh boy, here we go.

"Stow the blade," Daniel warned Adina, who remarked that she would when Hannah did the same. She wouldn't, of course. They started fighting right away. Adina managed to slice open Hannah's arm, and I saw angelic light oozing out. Daniel went to defend Adina, but Cas stabbed him from behind.

This is when Clifton starts screaming. He's going to be pissed at Cas for a long time because of that.

Adina got another good slice, this time on Cas' chest. This is when _I _get pissed and Adina saw it, so she took off running. I could catch her in an instant, but Clifton was crying and I wasn't going to leave the angels wounded.

"Cas got hurt," Clifton sobbed, jumping over to Cas. He was already knelt down so Clifton was able to put his palm on his chest, and I watched him heal a wound for the first time ever. He's only three, but he's quickly becoming more aware of his powers.

I knelt down to heal Hannah's arm and she politely said thank you. I didn't answer. I offered to zap them back to wherever they came from, but Cas said he would drive. Clifton held a solemn manner looking at Daniel's body before I zapped us home.

"Hi Sis," Serafina greeted me. "Hi Cliffy."

"Hi Sera," Clifton greeted back. "Where Dena?"

"She's watching a movie," Serafina answered. "I want you to watch it too." she added.

"Good idea," I urged. "Go on, son. I'll be making dinner soon." But to my surprise, my boyfriend the warlock had beaten me to the punch. He was in the kitchen baking what smelled like lasagna. I hope he put mushrooms in only half of it, Adena and I hate those.

Murdock Leroy is the heir of the wizard person Merlin, from the King Arthur days. He's nineteen, with growing dark hair, grey eyes, and big thick glasses. He is a lot taller now than when I'd first met him; now he is nearly as tall as Castiel. I hug him tightly from behind and thank him for making dinner while I was away.

"Did anything happen?" he asked me curiously.

"Ah...well...about that..." I only sighed.

* * *

><p>Just barely a couple of days later, I get that one phone call. You know, the phone call that just changes everything you got going on in life.<p>

_"I found Dean,"_ Sam said when I answered. _"I'm turning him into a human again."_

"Come again?" I hissed, nearly forgetting that I had to pretend I didn't know Dean was a demon. "What do you mean, into a human again?"

_"He's a demon."_

"Excuse me?"

_"I need you to come. Without Clifton."_ Sam ordered me like he was my boss.

"Without Clifton? Do you know what kind of fit he'll throw if I leave him behind?"

_"If Dean was to try anything-"_

"He is not going to do anything to my son, and he knows it. We'll be there soon." I hang up and lean back on the couch. "Hey, Juliet?" I called out.

"Yeah, yeah?" the eight year old replied. She's a Nephilim like my sisters, and a beautiful one at that. She has dark blue eyes covered with pink glasses, and slightly long strawberry blonde hair. I look at her today as my fake adopted daughter.

"Could you keep an eye on the twins until Murdock comes back from the store? I have to go somewhere, and you know how Cliffy is if he doesn't get to come with me." I explained.

"Yeah, yeah," Juliet repeated. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, to the Bunker. Sam told me he found Dean." I answered.

"He did?!" Juliet exclaimed. "Is he okay?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." I told her. I slowly get up from the couch and hunt my son down, telling him to get ready to go.

* * *

><p>"See Dean," Clifton yelped as we entered the Bunker. He raced past Sam without even batting him an eye. "Dungeon?" he guessed.<p>

"Uh...yeah..." Sam confirmed. I noticed he had a cast on his arm. He just shrugged at me and said not to worry about it.

Not even a minute later do we hear Clifton yell out, "Dean's gone!"

Sam races to the dungeon with me close behind. The chair in the middle of the room where I presume Dean was tied to, was currently empty.

"Uh...oh..." I said sarcastically.

Cliffy takes off like a bullet out of the dungeon. "Uncle Dean!" he yelled. "I'm gonna find you!"

Sam gave me a look of total paranoia. "I'm not worried and neither should you." I mumbled.

"He's pissed off at me," Sam remarked.

"Oh? Well in that case...SON!" I began to chase after my three year old. The little runt is fast, I noticed. I can't see him in my sights. I did see Dean in the kitchen, though. Holding up a big old meat cleaver.

"I should have known he'd have you come here," he spoke.

"We both know a meat cleaver's not going to work on me," I spat, folding my arms over my chest.

"It's not for you, little sister," Dean corrected. "It's for little brother." He puts the meat cleaver down and pulls out a hammer next.

"Damn it, Dean, you're not going to kill him. I'm going to find Cliffy and then deal with you two idiots, so out of my way." I growled.

"As you wish," Dean walked right past me and yelled out, "Come on Sammy! Don't you want to hang out with your big brother?"

I dashed out of the kitchen and caught Clifton roaming the halls. "Get over here!" I scowled at him.

"Where's Uncle Dean?" he asked as he approached me.

"I'll find him son, but Uncle Sam said he's not in a good mood. So I want you to do something for me." I requested, kneeling down to him.

"What?" he widened his amber eyes.

"Do you remember where our room was? When we stayed here for a while?"

"Yeah?"

"Go in there and shut the door. Don't open it again unless I come for you."

"No," he said, getting ready to cry horribly.

"I will come back for you. I just don't you want you running around if Dean is upset."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise." I pull him into a hug and watch him turn and run down the hallway, hopefully going to our old room to hide.

Sigh...now I have to deal with Dean.

Sam ended up shutting the power off in the whole place. Everything was dark except for the flashing red alarm lights. "Smart, Sam!" I heard Dean yell. "Lock everything down. Doors won't open. But I don't want to leave! Not until I find you."

Dean eventually turned the power back on. I heard him use his hammer a bunch of times, maybe he was busting his way through a door. When I finally found him, he was seconds away from ending Sam's life. I zapped over and grabbed his arm, ready to grab his other...but Castiel came out of nowhere and took his other arm for me.

"It's over," he told Dean, and his eyes went pure black as he tried resisting. We heaved him back to the chair in the dungeon, and Sam finished the blood treatments to get him human. He threw holy water on him and it didn't phase him.

Does that mean it...it _worked_?

I remember when I saw Jackson become human again. I'd never been happier. But now? I looked at Dean hard in the face. It doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel...right.

Maybe I liked Dean as a demon because I am half demon, as is Damon. They're all my brothers so I naturally felt closer to Dean at this point. I honestly always have, even before I discovered they were my brothers.

He may be human now, but...he still has the Mark of Cain. It's gonna be the death of him. _Again._


	3. Once More With Feeling

What better way to help Dean get back into the swing of things after being holed up in motels for a few weeks after turning human again? Going on a case, like the good ol' days.

Going on a case..._together_, like the good ol' days.

"So a lady teacher went missing from an all girls' school in Michigan," Murdock started, flapping the newspaper open.

My lovely oldest brother Damon cracked half a smile. "Michigan? Is she blonde?" he asked. Megan narrows her eyes at him in slight suspicion.

"She doesn't appear to be in the photo." Murdock answered, pushing up his glasses as he read the article.

"Guess we can rule out Miraak as a suspect then." Damon decided, and Megan shook her head with a small grin.

"He hasn't killed any blondes since we woke up Lady Maya," I reminded. "Which wasn't fun. Murdock and I went several hundred feet beneath the ocean to an underwater island to surface a nine hundred year old tomb that MURDOCK had to open with a spell to get the poor woman out."

"Good times," Murdock joked.

"This just sounds like a missing person's case," I threw in.

"You thought those blondes getting killed by Miraak was just a normal serial killer case at first," Megan reminded me.

"True," I agreed.

"Boom," Dean finished. "By the way...why is _he_ here?" he asked nervously, looking at Damon.

"Oh, you know..._Dean_-o!" Damon remarked, putting his arm around Megan and politely shoving her closer to him.

Dean and Sam stared in silence until they realized what this meant. I noticed a slight glint in Murdock's eyes and knew what he was feeling. We..._approve_ of...Damon and Megan, but...he's not Kevin.

This is going to take some getting used to...maybe some more than others, such as my other brothers here.

"What is happening?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered in defeat.

"Seriously? _This_ guy, Megan?" Dean grimaced.

"Hey!" Damon and I said in unison.

Murdock tried to intervene. "How about the weather today-?"

_"Shut up, wizard!"_ Dean and Damon yelled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Flint, Michigan<strong>

"So the lady teacher was also the drama teacher," Murdock informed.

"Theater kids...great," Dean groaned. He looked at Damon real quick. "Don't say anything and let the professionals go to work." he advised.

I have to say, my brother looks good in a suit. Well, all of them do. "Whatever." Damon rolled his eyes. Now we all walk into the school as some students were putting up a giant banner but none of us had the time to read it as we went in. We found the principal, who directed us to the theater.

As soon as we entered, we heard a girl call out, "Idjits."

All of us except Murdock and Damon immediately looked over to see a girl with tanned skin wearing a hat, fake beard, and an outfit that pretty much...

...made her look like...

...like Bobby.

"Ya idjits!" she repeated. She was holding some kind of script. She pointed out her finger and said, "You are idjits!"

The four of us barely had time to give each other a confused look as we heard another girl yell, "Hey assbutt!"

Our gaze turned to the girl, who had dark hair that was just about as short as Megan's. "Hey, assbutt!" she yelled again. She wore a trenchcoat and fake white wings on her back and she threw a fake molotov. In my mind, I easily remember when Castiel threw one at Michael and he went up in flames.

"Why is she dressed up as..." Damon started, but stopped when a girl wearing a long blonde wig and the same white wings was standing, surrounded in a circle of those fake flames you see in fake fire places that you plug in. She had her hands on her chest and groaned out, "My Grace is going back to Gabriel...OH NOOO!" she dropped to her knees as her wings fell off and she went all the way to the ground, as if she had just died.

We all look at Megan. "...I did not say that." she promised coldly.

"I forgot you used to have long hair," Murdock admitted.

I looked around until I saw her - _me_. Her brown hair was in a braid, and one wing was white while the other wing was black. I had a feeling I knew why. She was holding a baby doll wrapped in a pink blanket and she said, "Her name will be Adena."

"Oh for the _love_," I groaned.

Now a piano started playing music and a girl with a fake stubble and a short brown wig started singing:

_John and Mary, husband and wife_

_Bringing home a brand new life_

_His name is Sammy_

_I'm big brother Dean_

Megan and I both punched Damon to prevent him from saying a peep.

_A perfect family_

_Or so it seemed_

_The demon's visits had begun_

_It believed Sam was the chosen one_

_It burned my mother_

_And it cursed my brother_

The girl playing as Mary was hiding behind a small wall of an outline of her being burned alive and she fake screamed just as bad as the girl playing Megan did.

_Leaving us in tears_

_On the road so far..._

_On the road so far, we are in Dad's -_

"Cut!" a lady shrieked out. She jumped out of her seat and onto the stage.

"What in the holy..." Dean stammered.

"If there is a case..." Sam continued. "Probably has something to do with all of this."

The lady who yelled cut suddenly ran up to us. "Are you guys the publishers?" she said quickly, as another girl appeared next to her. "I'm Marie, the writer-slash-director, and this is Maeve, my stage manager-"

We pulled out our fake FBI badges and I twiddled my finger a little to do a simple mind trick on Marie and Maeve so they wouldn't ask certain questions.

Sam started, "We're here to look into the disappearance of-"

Dean interrupted, "There is no singing in _Supernatural_!"

Maeve finally spoke. "This is Marie's interpretation."

"It doesn't matter," Dean continued. "If there was singing in _Supernatural_, and that's a BIG if...it would be classic rock, not this crap!"

Marie and Maeve looked slightly annoyed. "We _do_ sing a cover of _Carry on Wayward Son _in the second act." Marie informed politely.

Dean looked a little convinced now. "At least it's a classic." I shrugged. "Come on, let the big boys do the police work...I want to check the stage out."

* * *

><p>Megan approaches the actress playing as her. "You need to put some fake blood in your mouth and cough it out as you die." she told her.<p>

"...she did cough up blood, didn't she?" the actress suddenly remembered.

Murdock and I approach Fake Me. "For a musical, I think you're doing a nice job." I praised.

"Why is one wing white, and the other black?" Murdock wondered.

"It represents how I'm- I mean...how she's half angel, half demon." I answered, and the girl nodded. Now I turn to face Murdock. "I didn't know Chuck wrote books about Megan too?"

"He only wrote two. _Signs of God _and _Balance_." he named.

"Only two?" I repeated. "That's not fair, Chuck wrote a whole spin-off series about me called _Unfallen. _A bunch of books."

This is when we noticed all the lights started flickering. I clench my fists, looking all around for something to appear. The actresses playing Sam and Dean glance up across the room to see that it was just Sam messing with the stage lights. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Dean stomps out holding a prop robot head. "There are no robots in _Supernatural_!" he yelled.

"Or in _Signs of God_!" Megan added.

I sighed and continued sarcastically. "Or in _Unfallen..._"  
><span>

"Alright guys," Marie interrupted. "We need to rehearse the Team Jackson versus Team Colby scene. Where are the understudies?"

Megan and I froze in our places as we watched the lady playing as Cas throw everything off and put on a curly brown wig, blue shorts, and a plaid shirt. The lady playing Sam redressed in a short light brown wig and black clothes.

"Jackson's hair is _tan_, not brown," I growled.

"Hey it doesn't have to be perfect," Megan told me. "They did pretty good with Colby."

"Team Jackson versus Team Colby?" Murdock repeated. "...what about Team Murdock?" he said sadly.

"There, there," Damon cooed, patting Murdock on the back. "Poor little wizard."

"When did your books stop?" Sam asked me. "I didn't see anything or props for Cliff."

"I don't know, I didn't read them all," I admitted.

"I did," Megan spoke. "The last one ended with...Lynn's grandma dying."

I gulped slightly and reached for Murdock's hand. "Are we done here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can be," he replied, and started to lead me out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone agrees that there is no case. It was just a coincidence that we came here as they were preparing a play based on our lives. So with that, we all decided to crash at a motel for the night just in case anything happened.<p>

And we were right.

One of the actresses, Maggie, disappeared that night. There was only one clue - a small purple flower, and there was also one found when the drama teacher disappeared. "Never seen it before," Dean said. He looked at Damon. "You've been around a long time, right?"

"Oh, sure, only about _914_ years," Damon answered. "But I was locked up in Hell most of the time. And no, never seen the flower before either."

Dean made a face and I noticed Megan had her eyes narrowed at the photo. I feel like she's seen it before, but maybe needs time to figure it out for sure.

According to Marie, a living scarecrow with vines took Maggie and disappeared into thin air. Maeve didn't look convinced, and Marie was sure she was going wonkers.

"I want to believe," Maeve spoke.

"You should believe," Sam encouraged. "It's all real...and so are we." he added. Marie and Maeve now gave us puzzling faces. He tried to get them to believe that we were actually Sam, Dean, Lynn, Megan and Damon (Murdock kinda got left out) but they just laughed hilariously at the whole idea and then Marie theorized that a Tulpa made the scarecrow come to life.

"What the hell is a Tulpa?" I asked.

"Monsters created by a strong or intense energy from an idea, or a story," Sam explained.

"So to kill it, you have to kill the idea," Damon caught on.

"How do we do that?" Maeve questioned.

"The scarecrow, is it a person or a prop?" Dean asked.

"Prop...and it's terrifying..." Marie answered.

"Great. Let's burn it. Where is it?" Damon said a bit too happily.

"The boiler room," Marie said in horror.

"I'll need an escort, sweetheart," Damon smiled evilly and narrowed his dark green eyes at her. She gulped but agreed to take him. Megan didn't trust whatever Damon was thinking, so she asked Murdock to go with them. Um...why didn't she just go instead?

While they were gone, I found out why. Megan made a phone call to someone she called Jinx. What is this, she's a Pokemon trainer now? Anyway, I managed to eavesdrop a little on her conversation.

"Jinx, do you remember after we killed Libra, we did a whole bunch of research on all the Gods and Goddesses? I think we were up for two nights straight until Exarp caught us..."

I look away in shame. Now I get it. Exarp was her angel boyfriend that...I..._may_ have killed under orders from Cas when we had the souls of Purgatory living in us. He has a son named Charlie, around my son's age I think (no, no...Megan doesn't have children) but I've never met him. Regardless, she probably just didn't want Damon to feel some type of way about that whole deal so she had it avoided altogether.

"Which Goddess was the one with the flowers and...stories?" Megan finished. She was quiet as the person Jinx replied on the other end. "That's right! Thanks Jinx!"

I raced back to the others before she caught up. "Sam, look for Calliope in those books." she recommended.

Sam's face fell and he probably felt stupid for not realizing this sooner.

"Who's Calliope?" Damon asked when he, Marie and Murdock returned, with one eye raised.

"The Goddess of Epic Poetry," Maeve answered. "The muse."

"She's associated with the borage, the starflower that was at both places Maggie and the teacher disappeared," Megan added.

"Well look at you go, Smarts," Damon smirked at Megan. She pointed a finger at him as if that was supposed to scare him. HA! She's got a lot to learn about my big brother.

"That doesn't explain the scarecrow," Dean remembered.

"Calliope can create creatures from whatever story she's been looking into," Megan continued.

"Since when do you know so much about her?" Dean questioned.

"I've done research," she simply answered.

"So we burned my prop for nothing?" Marie realized in disappointment.

"Oh hell no," Damon argued. "That thing NEEDED to burn."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Calliope uses the creatures she makes to protect the author of the story until the vision is realized..."

"...and then what?" Marie asked worriedly.

"...and then she's going to eat you." Megan finished.

"Well we certainly can't let THAT happen!" Damon remarked.

"THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" Murdock yelled out.

"Calliope appears during the play. Kill her. Simple." I decided.

* * *

><p>None of us were planning on being in the play, but Dean and I got thrown into it. The scarecrow had taken Megan before I could get there, so we went around in a panic. When Marie was singing on stage, the scarecrow came again. I ran halfway across stage after it, and decided in the back of my mind to spark up the play a little. I made a few of the lights Maeve was controlling explode and let my wings out as I ran all the way over and tackled the scarecrow. Just about the entire audience gasped at that.<p>

Dean leaped over only to have the scarecrow throw him back across stage. I heard more gasps. The scarecrow went after him and I followed. Now we were fighting on stage for everyone to see. Scarecrow went after Marie but she ducked just in time. I reached for Dean's wooden stake and tossed it at Marie.

"No chick flick moments!" she yelled and bravely ran at Scarecrow, stabbing him. Calliope must have just died because Scarecrow exploded into purple goo all over the first few rows of the audience.

...

Everyone was dead silent until the audience slowly rose and began clapping, even the ones currently covered in goo. "Take a bow, sister," Dean whispered to me. I nodded and awkwardly did so with the others as the curtain closed for intermission.

Damon had a look of relief on his face when he saw that Megan was okay. He was ready to get the hell out of here, but she actually wanted to see the rest of the play. I kind of did, too. I thought it was hilarious seeing the girls playing Cas and I sing about how we were just going to "wait" while Dean slept. "We didn't wait, I showed Cas how to break mailboxes..." I remembered.

"With baseball bats..." Murdock finished for me. I grin at the memory.

A moment of truth happens when Marie finally acknowledges us for who we are. It's right before my favorite part of the play happens. Mary starts singing "Carry on Wayward Son" on stage. Eventually just about the whole cast came out and sang in perfect harmony.

Dean and Sam were gone. Damon poofed away with Megan. I walked up to Marie when the show was over, and she smiled. "Lynn," she acknowledged. "You really do look like Dean."

"That's what everyone says," I replied. "I wanted to ask you something. About the um...Team Colby versus Team Jackson thing."

"Who did you pick?" she asked back. "It had to be Colby. Am I right?"

I pulled out my phone to pull up the picture of Colby and I at the masquerade Dick Roman hosted. I showed it to Marie and as she was taking in Colby's appearance, I said, "Yeah, it was him. It was honestly always going to be him. But it didn't get to happen."

"Why?" Marie asked, handing me my phone back.

"Because I chose him...God was ready to forgive him for when he disobeyed. He turned him human so he could go to Heaven, because that's where Adrie was. I chose him...and he died in my arms." I have said this story before but for some reason, saying it now, I was crying. Marie looked devastated now as she went to hug me. "Jackson got sent to Purgatory with Cas and Dean, so I was alone...until I found Murdock."

"...the warlock you were dreaming about?" Marie realized. "He was...he's the one with the glasses, isn't he?"

"Yes." I said. "But anyway, my question was...how do you think she- I mean, how do you think I felt about it? The teams?"

Marie nodded. "I think you loved them equally. You could have had them both if you were allowed to."

That disturbing image will never leave my head.

"Oh, sorry," Marie apologized.

"Here, one last thing before I leave," I remembered. I go through my phone and show her a picture of my son. "His name is Clifton Castiel Winchester."

...

Marie's piercing squeals rang through my ears for what felt like hours after that.


	4. Out of the Fog

I honestly thought everything was going to be normal for once. Dean and Sam were doing well with their hunting (as far as I was told). Daddy Devil is still in the Cage with Michael, and Adam too as Maeve sadly pointed out. Nothing is coming in or out of Purgatory. Metatron is locked up.

As for his son, Nephros...

Damon had raised Nephros since birth, even before he knew that Nephros was the Alpha Nephilim (the first one ever born, how did Metatron manage that one?) so _only _nine hundred years later (he was put into a permanent sleep for most of that time thanks to Clifton's father) when Nephros learned Metatron was his real father, it screwed with his mind pretty badly. Metatron was able to brainwash him into helping him and Gadreel in recreating Heaven.

They tried to, at least. Gadreel left the dark side to help us stop Metatron. We succeeded of course. Now Nephros is back with Damon, but he is far from the same. One time I caught him crying. Good, hard tears as if he'd just lost a loved one - which he pretty much did. He told me he missed his father and not to tell Damon I saw him in this state. I gave him a hug and promised I wouldn't say a word, and I still haven't to this day.

I rub my eyes. It might take a long time for Nephros to be completely normal again. Poor guy.

Regardless, I thought life was going to be peaceful from now on, but I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was.

It starts with Castiel calling me on a Saturday morning, going on about how Hannah left her vessel and returned to Heaven. I may have over rejoiced about that. Then he went on about how a giant cathedral was engulfed by a massive angelic light and afterwards half of the cathedral exploded. "Did a bunch of angels die at once?" I wondered.

He wasn't sure, but he wanted - _needed _me to go with him. I didn't want to, but he decided to be clever and said that Gadreel was going. Now I was hands down. I have a guilty secret crush on him, and Clifton guiltily adores him. We're guilty because he killed Kevin.

Please don't tell Murdock. Or Megan. Or anyone.

Before we leave, Clifton put his tiny tan hand into mine and I zap us all to somewhere in the south, near the site of the half destroyed cathedral. "See Uncle Cas!" Clifton greeted. "Uncle Dreel!" he toddled over and hugged their legs. Murdock and Juliet gave Gadreel a short sour glare, and then promptly acted like he wasn't even there. I decided to piss them off by giving the angel a big hug.

"Let's go," Clifton urged us, leading the way as if he knew where the cathedral was. The morning sun was barely up but it was enough to make my son's shadow colored hair shine. I notice some curls were threatening to grow out, and I think it would be absolutely adorable - reminding me of Colby easily.

I remember Murdock said one time, "He gets to have long hair but I can't?"

"He's never gotten a hair cut before," I remarked to him. "I don't want him to have one yet. I love his baby hair."

"Juliet," Gadreel tried to address her. This should be interesting. "Did you know we made an agreement in Heaven, to allow the Nephilim to be among us?"

"I told her," I said quietly.

"I don't want to be around you," Juliet scowled, pushing up her pink glasses to hide the anger in her blue eyes.

"...it's not just me," Gadreel continued. "All of the angels. A lot of them want to meet you."

"Me?" she squeaked, but then quickly hid her tone.

"Yes," Gadreel confirmed.

"I'll be their friend," Juliet promised. "But I won't be your friend."

Ouch, that had to hurt what little pride Gadreel had left.

After we walked in silence for a while, the nine year old girl said, "Kevin was my friend."

"He was my friend too," Murdock finally spoke.

"Will you guys knock it off?!" I hissed.

"Gadreel redeemed himself!" Cas defended.

"Be nice to Uncle Dreel!" Clifton added. "Oooh...look!"

We all see the cathedral now. There was a faint blue light glowing on the side that got destroyed. Blue? Were angels still fighting? If there were any at all?

My son took off like a bullet towards the scene, Juliet close behind him. We started stepping over smaller pieces of rubble from the building as we approached it. "Why haven't the authorities been here?" I questioned as we neared the glowing light.

"I believe this cathedral is abandoned," Cas answered. "They may have came and then left."

"Guys?!" Juliet screeched from afar. "There's someone down there!"

"Down where?" I demanded. I sped up and saw what she meant - where the destroyed half of the cathedral once was had been replaced by a giant hole, a crater even. It was the source of the blue light.

There is a man unconscious at the bottom.

I angel-fly down there and slowly turn him over. He's a big guy. Dark skin, bald, and did I mention tall? Or did I say big?

"Recognize him?" I ask Castiel and Gadreel. They both shook their heads. "Son? Can you touch him and see?" I asked next.

"Yeah," Clifton answered. He put his hand on the guy's chest, doing his thing where he reads your thoughts and memories. "No?" he spoke, and that's his way of saying he can't read anything off of this guy.

"He has to be an angel," I decided. "If and when he wakes up, maybe we can figure out who he is. One of you grab him, let's get out of here."

Gadreel ended up being the one who had to carry the body. He gently placed him in the back of Cas' pimp car, and I had no choice but to laugh. "Where are you taking him?" Murdock asked.

"He will stay with us until he wakes up," Cas answered.

"If he wakes up," Gadreel added.

I shrugged. "Seems like the best idea we have. Call me if you find out who he is."

* * *

><p>My next phone call is from Crowley, so now I will explain why I address him as Dad. At first, to me he was just some crossroads demon whom Becky said had a fling with my psycho birth mother, the demon Lilith. That right there sort of gives me a "step dad" vibe. I met him shortly before my twin sisters were born, and ever since, we have always been a really estranged team.<p>

So in the end, I look at him as a father, and that's a hell of a lot better than Lucifer. Screw Daddy Devil.

No one likes that this is how I feel. And I mean no one, except maybe Clifton.

Regardless... Crowley says on the phone, _"I need you to play house for a bit and meet your fake grandmother."_

My response is, "Come again?"

_"My mother showed up out of the blue, alright? I told her that I had a family. She remotely assumed I meant my demons, but I told her..."_ he trailed off.

"You told her about me," I finished. Why didn't he just tell her about his son, Gavin?! "Fine! You owe me for this!"

_"Yeah, yeah, see you soon love."_

I explain to my son what was going on, and he was eager to go. I ask Murdock to go with us. Sure, I can take care of myself but... I do feel safer with my powerful warlock boyfriend. I poof us to... you know, wherever Crowley resides. He keeps it secret for a reason. I push past Gerald, one of Crowley's top dog demons (what a joke) and approach the King himself on his throne.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Locked up that way," he replied, pointing down the hall. "Nice to see you too." he added with sarcasm.

"Hi Lee," Clifton waved happily.

"Greetings Little Cas," Crowley waved back. I snicker since I believe Crowley is the one who came up with that name. "Anyway, Gerald can show you the way."

I roll my eyes as Gerald walks up with a smirk and escorts us to the dungeon-like rooms and unlocks the one that "Grandma" is in. There are two women chained up - one is frizzy haired with dark skin. The other is much older and pale with long, red hair.

Huh.

No wonder Crowley hated Abaddon so much.

"What's this?" the red haired woman asked me.

"...hello..." I hesitated. "...Grandmother..."

Clifton maneuvered past me and toddled in as the woman's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You are my grandchildren?" she realized.

"Yes..." I answered. "My name is Lynn, and this is my son, Clifton."

"Oh, my..." the woman remarked in shock. I opened the door all the way and looked at Murdock. He appeared nervous, very nervous. I didn't think anything of it so I gently took his hand and brought him into the dark, stone room. "You are beautiful." the lady said to me.

Clifton stares at the woman and then at Murdock - who looked ready to panic. Now I knew something was up.

"Rowena?" Murdock spoke.

I stared at him as my fake grandmother, or Rowena as he named, replied, "Always nice to be recognized. Who are you?"

"I'm Murdock," he introduced shakily. "Murdock Leroy."

Rowena appeared ecstatic. "Murdock?" she repeated. "All grown up, are we? You have your father's eyes."

"What the hell?" I interrupted rudely. "You know Crowley's mother?!"

"I knew his parents," Rowena corrected. "They were lovely people until they passed away," she looks at Murdock now. "I came to see you after they passed. Your grandfather said you had to live in the mansion by yourself until you were grown. I told him that was _ridiculous_, and offered to take you...but he wouldn't let me. It was your Cult's rule that you had to stay."

Murdock gulped. "Yeah, I briefly remember. My grandfather was a prick."

Rowena chuckled. "I briefly remember that as well."

What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? "Okay, we're done here. Nice to meet you, Grandma. Son, come on!" I yelled, grabbing Murdock's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Bye!" Clifton waved to Rowena as he quickly followed us.

Back in the throne room, Crowley raises an eye at my angry manner. "What's the matter?" Murdock asked worriedly.

"I can't be slightly bothered that you know Rowena?!" I yelled.

"Huh," Crowley spat. "She did mention Merlin a few times when I was a boy."

"HOW WONDERFUL!" I continued. "CAN THIS GET ANY MORE-"

My phone starts ringing in my pocket. I pause, hold a finger up, and pull it out to answer. "Hello?"

_"Hello Lynn, it's Cas,"_ he spoke quickly. _"The body we found is awake, and he is asking for Clifton."_

"...what?" I asked stupidly.

_"He says he needs to see Clifton Winchester right now, or the world will turn into destruction."_

"What?!" I repeated.

_"We're not in any danger. He is just sitting, saying he needs to see your son. Gadreel is trying to get more out of him."_

"I can't...I don't...I..." I look down at my three year old son. "We'll be there soon." I hang up and shake a little.

"What is it?" Murdock questioned.

"The man we found at the cathedral is awake," I answered. "And he says he needs to see Clifton."

"See me?" Cliffy spoke.

"Am I allowed to have a breakdown right now?" I wondered. "There is too much going on, I can't..."

Murdock immediately wrapped his arms around me and I felt a small jolt run through me like always - like getting a small shock but it always feels good. Then I felt Cliffy hug my leg and heard him say, "Lee, hug?"

"Absolutely not. I'm perfectly comfortable in my chair over here."

That made me grin so big. These guys know just how to cheer me up: hugs and laughter. "Thanks guys," I said, pulling away. "We'll deal with this here later. Right now, someone wants to meet my son."

"See me," Clifton jumped up. "See me!"

Yeah, this isn't going to end well.


	5. A Welcome Burden

***Characters introduced/mentioned belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Names credited at the end of the chapter. I'm borrowing the characters for writing entertainment!***

* * *

><p>Murdock wanted to enter Cas' apartment before we did, in case the man who demanded my son's presence turned into a threat. I had no issue with this. I held Cliffy's hand tightly as we followed him in. My emerald eyes turn to the bald, tall stranger. In the light, I saw purple marks over his dark skin.<p>

Bruises.

...from what, I wonder?

He looks at Murdock, and then frowns at me. "Did you bring Clifton Winchester?" he asked in a sharp, clear voice.

"That's me," my three year old baby replied.

The man stared down at him and now appeared devastated. "This will not do. I need him to be grown."

"He ages normally," I remarked. "So you'll be waiting a while."

He shook his head. "Go to a time where he is grown and bring him here."

I tilt my head left. "You mean go to the future?" I realized. "Why?"

The man now spoke to Cas and Gadreel. "Castiel, Gadreel," he acknowledged. "This boy, Clifton, is the grandson of Diablo."

Castiel's face fell, and Gadreel looked terrified. "You're serious." Cas spoke shakily.

"Who are you?" Gadreel asked nervously.

"I am Tyrael," the man introduced. Hearing his name causes both angels to nearly bow to him.

"You are one of Heaven's greatest soldiers." Castiel praised. So, he is an angel after all.

"I heard you survived the fall," Gadreel added. "But no one could find you."

"Metatron managed to find me," Tyrael admitted. "He offered me to help him fix Heaven but I declined, and he let me be."

"He let you be?" Murdock repeated. "That was it? Why?"

"Tyrael was one of the very few angels who trained under the Archangels," Cas informed.

I raised my head up. "So Metatron was afraid of you. If you didn't want to join him, then that was just a loss he couldn't control. Why didn't you try to stop him?"

"I could handle him, but I would not be able to go up against his army. I do not want to hurt any of my brothers and sisters." Tyrael stated.

I folded my arms over my chest. "Cas, you said only a few trained under my Daddy Devil and the others? Who were they? Anyone we... knew?" Most of the angels I know are dead...

I see them sometimes when I dream. Therefore I'm not sure if it's really a dream, or I have a connection to Dead Angel Radio.

"There are only a few," Cas repeated, and then said sadly, "If Colby had survived his mission to protect Adrie Westfall, he would have been added to that list. No one could talk to God but I knew that Colby was one of his favorites."

"...are you serious?" I choked. I never got to fully explain who Colby or Adrie were, I was too distracted with Marie's play and the Goddess who wanted to eat her, so I will explain now: Adrie was a young prophet who lived in the 1930's. Colby, the Angel of Coal, had one job: protect Adrie as Cas mentioned. He ended up falling in love with her, which was a big no-no to the angels.

Adrie was killed by a demon named Rylie, who I hated with a passion, as did Megan; they had their own history together. Colby was stripped of his Grace, turned into a demon, and banished to Hell for a long time. I met him when I had to be in Hell for a while, and eventually Castiel yanked him out. So Colby was on earth as a demon for a while, but all this time Adrie was a ghost. She refused to go to Heaven until Rylie was dead.

She got her wish. Then Dick Roman hosted a masquerade. It was there I told Colby I was ready to be with him, as I had told Marie herself, and that was all God needed to hear to forgive him. Colby died in front of me as a human, so he could go to Heaven and be happy with Adrie.

Clifton is still holding my hand, which means he has been reading all my thoughts and memories of this story. He moves our hands around to snap me back. I look up and clear my throat. "So, uh, who is Diablo Slash Cliffy's Apparent Grandfather?"

"A fellow fallen angel," Cas answered. "You think your father was bad? Lucifer is an infant compared to Diablo."

"He was one of us, trained under the Archangels," Tyrael added. "He became too powerful and didn't want to use it for good. When he found out we were turning against him, well..."

"That was a long war," Gadreel remembered. Huh? So this must have been before he let Daddy Devil in the Garden.

"He was weakened for centuries after he lost, so we banished him to Earth..." Tyrael continued. "But he regained his strength when-"

"When his son Teivel was born in 1137," I finished. "His mother had said he was going to be corrupt and too powerful but never said why. Now I see why she didn't want to talk about it."

"Speaking of Laena," Murdock spoke. "I imagine she knows about Diablo since she, uh... birthed his son. We could use her help."

"Damon and Nephros too," I added. "Oh and Alingon - they all grew up together. Sarapai too but... she's no longer with us." I may have slightly glared at Cas to make him feel bad. He was tricked into killing her by Metatron because her heart was needed in the spell to banish angels from Heaven.

"I suggest you make haste and gather them all." Tyrael urged greatly.

* * *

><p>I fly us to Damon's apartment in Virginia, which actually is only a few hours away from Danny and Mindy's home (really only a few seconds away if you can fly like me) in Roanoke. We stroll in to see him, Nephros, and Megan drinking alcohol and playing charades.<p>

"Join us, sister and sister's boyfriend!" Damon laughed.

"Yes, join us Auntie and Auntie's boyfriend!" Nephros hooted. Megan raised a glass and took a long drink.

When my brother and... nephew... were taking drinks next, I said, "I have news. We found Tyrael and he says that Diablo is up and at 'em again."

Instantly Damon and Nephros spit out their drinks in unison. "Come again?!" Nephros shrieked.

"Are you screwing with my buzz, little sister?!" Damon yelled.

"How else would I even know Diablo's name? Or Tyrael? I'm not screwing around! And thanks for not telling me an evil fallen angel worse than Teivel is Cliffy's grandfather! Both of us having evil fathers is enough already!"

"We don't talk about him because he was sealed away for good," Damon scowled, sobering up. "But if Tyrael is here and he says he's back..."

"We had better tell Laena," Nephros urged.

"She's gonna freak out," I groaned. "You know, she hasn't talked to us since we told her Murdock killed Teivel!"

"He was gonna take Cliffy though!" Megan remarked.

"But Teivel was still her son," Nephros muttered. He looks at me. "How would you feel if that had been your son?"

I frown and look at Murdock. "I would never, ever forgive you."

"We might as well pick up Alingon too," Damon decided. "The gang's all getting back together...rest in peace, Sarapai."

Damon flew us all to Brazil - where Alingon currently stays. "I'll handle this," I offered. "Alingon's always been sweet on me, so..."

"You mean he has a major crush on you," Murdock pushed his thick glasses up.

"Oh relax," I rolled my eyes and pounded my fist on the large, wooden door. I won't lie, if I had never met Murdock, then... well... Alingon is good looking and all...

_You could have had them both if you were allowed to, _Marie's words repeated in my mind. Oh, geez! That was about Jackson and Colby, now Murdock and Alingon? This gives me such a horrible name!

No, damn it. I am loyal. Always.

I smiled warmly when Alingon opens the door. The Nephilim of Deception looks completely thrilled to see me. I guess it has been a while, hasn't it? "Hello Ali!" I greeted warmly. "I have some bad news for you."

"For me?" he said, tilting his head. His white hair - yes, white hair, turned slightly with him. According to Damon and Nephros he suffered a serious trauma when he was young and it turned his hair white and it now grows that color. One day I imagine he'll trust me enough to tell me what happened.

"Yes Ali, for you. Teivel's father is back, and we need to do something before the world ends or something like that."

Alingon widens his bright blue eyes in complete denial, and then looks angry. "I will protect you and your son." he promised.

Oh, I bet Murdock heard that too.

"...thanks Ali, I'll protect you too." I replied. "We're going to get Laena now, and I'd like you to come with us."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Alingon admitted. "Let's..." he peeked past me to see the others patiently waiting. "Oh... I wondered why you said us."

Murdock crossed his arms over his chest angrily, trying to tell Alingon not to be so sweet on me in front of him.

"Smooth, Alingon!" Damon chuckled.

* * *

><p>In the capital of Greece, no one knows where to find Laena. "Sarapai was the only one who knew exactly where." Alingon remembered.<p>

"Does anyone here speak Greek?" I wondered. "I don't know how much diversity is here, but Laena is technically ancient Nicaraguan, so maybe if we describe her to someone, they might know her."

"Got it." Nephros offered. He approaches a Greek person and says something in their language, and then some more words, and then Laena's name. The Greek person nodded and pointed behind him and laughed a little.

Bingo?

"She runs a food market just a little ways down, according to him." Nephros explained.

"Alright," I hold my son's hand. "Come on buddy, let's go see your estranged grandma."

"I don't like her," he blatantly said as we all started walking.

"To be honest me either but you still have to respect her because she is your grandmother and be lucky she is alive and able to be in your life... occasionally." I scolded sarcastically.

"Uncle Damon," Cliffy spoke next.

"What?" he replied, raising a green eye at him.

"Hold Aunt GG's hand!" he bellowed.

Megan thought this was amusing. Being called aunt is... different, I guess. Damon rolls his eyes and eventually grabs her hand and holds it tightly in his.

Alingon grinned evilly at Murdock. "Don't even think about it Decepticon."

"Again with that name!" Alingon groaned. "I am nothing like that Megatron and his evil robot army."

...yeah, I may have made us watch the Transformers series. And now since Alingon's name means "Deception" his new nickname is as Murdock called him, "Decepticon" which I find funny.

Finally we find the food market, and we instantly see Laena when we enter. She is tall, with long, black hair, tan skin, and amber eyes as bright as my son's. "Hi Grandma," Clifton spoke to her bravely. Did I sense sarcasm from my three year old? God help us.

Laena widens her eyes when she sees all of us. "Hello," she replied. "What is this?"

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Laena," Nephros addressed. "Diablo has been released."

She gasped in pure horror. "NO!" she screamed. "You're LYING!"

"Afraid not," Damon spoke. "Tyrael said so."

The poor woman looked ready to bawl her eyes out. Christ... do we even have a chance at stopping this Diablo guy?

* * *

><p>We are all now back in Cas' apartment, and it's slightly cramped.<p>

"Tyrael," Nephros greeted.

"Nephros," Tyrael nodded.

Gadreel looked at Nephros, Alingon, and Laena. "More Nephilim who didn't want to go to Heaven."

"I'll have nothing to do with it," Laena scowled.

"We were born here on Earth," Alingon added. "I think we're fine staying here."

Gadreel nodded. "Nephros, how are you doing?"

Oh, right. Gadreel was Metatron's top dog when he was playing God. Of course he was around Nephros.

"Fine," Nephros answered. "I'm fine."

"Anyways," I waved to get everyone's attention. "Time for a game plan. How do we find Diablo and how do we stop him?"

"We will know when he makes his move," Tyrael answered. "As for how we stop him... our best chance would be for someone of equal or greater power compared to his go up against him."

"...are you joking?" I scoffed. "Is that why you want us to go grab my son from the future?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Nephros admitted. "Also... we could... go back in time and recruit Teivel."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! HE WAS A PSYCHO WHO KILLED PEOPLE AND TRIED TO KEEP ME PRISONER AND KIDNAP MY SON!" I unleashed.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get," Castiel spoke. "I'm sorry Lynn. It may be one of our only options. Diablo is very powerful."

I shake horribly, holding onto Murdock. "Lynn," Laena whispered softly. "Just lie to him. Tell him if he helps us stop his father, he can have you and Clifton."

"And then we banish his ass back to his own time!" Damon chirped. "After erasing his memory, of course."

I gulped and looked down at my baby. "Well, son? Do you... do you want to meet your father?"

"Yeah," he answered.

I nodded. "Okay. But I'm not going alone."

"I'll go with you," half the people in the room offered. I nearly slapped myself. This sucks. This really, really sucks!

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: Tyrael and Diablo are the characters who belong to Blizzard Entertainment. I planned on writing in more characters to hopefully create some awesome battle scenes. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PEOPLES!*<strong>


	6. Back to the Future

**Hammonton, New Jersey, January 2011**

"This is the last time I saw Teivel before I watched him die at the hands of Murdock," I admitted. "This is... this is the night Bobby dies."

"Oh, man," Megan groaned. "This is when I got high off those stupid sandwiches, right?"

"What?" Damon asked curiously.

"Come on, we have to make sure we don't get seen by our old selves, or those damn Leviathans." I muttered. I have us take an alternate entrance into the warehouse so we wouldn't get discovered. Almost instantly Teivel came into sight. His back was to us, and he was facing a couple of Leviathans guarding a door.

"That's the room they locked Colby and I in," Megan realized. "He kills them and lets us out."

We silently watch the son of Diablo snap his fingers and the Leviathans get beheaded by an invisible force. "Holy shit!" Megan hissed.

He opens the door and steps back so the Past Megan and Colby step out with cautious eyes. "Look at your long hair," Damon smirked. "Hot!"

Megan punched him, as her past self and Colby took off one way and Teivel the other. "Come on, after the powerful creeper we go." Megan advised. We nodded and went on our way.

I know what happens next as we hide behind large, metal shelves and wait for our moment to come out. Past Me had just gotten stabbed in the chest with an iron blade by Dick Roman. Teivel walks up to me and kneels down. "An iron blade won't kill you, Logan."

I smack my face. "I hated how he called me by my last name."

"Get away," Past Me yelled at him. "Stalker asshole!"

"Nice choice of words sister," Damon chuckled. I glared at him.

"I keep an eye on you to make sure you are safe," Teivel continued. "Hold still," He holds his hand out to Past Me but she backs away. "I'm not going to hurt either of you." He promised.

I remember Clifton kicked inside my stomach at that moment.

Past Me barely nods as Teivel puts a hand on her shoulder, the other around the blade. He looks right at her as he yanks the blade out.

"OW!" Past Me shrieked as it was out, and Teivel tossed it to the side. Past Me fell down to all fours.

"Tell me you're all right." He said to her (should I be saying me?) and cupped her chin to make her look at him.

She growled, shooting her hand out to blast him back. "Don't touch me." she said weakly. And then what happened next-

"Did your eyes turn orange?!" Damon noticed. "What the hell?"

Teivel sighed heavily as he gets up. "When will you learn that I am not a threat?"

"Never," Past Me answered.

"I know where your friends are," he tried to play back.

"Liar," Past Me spat.

"_Actually he's not lying." _Colby greeted as he came up with Past Megan. She kicks one of the Leviathans starting to get up that Sam or Dean attacked with borax.

"We should leave." Past Megan suggested.

"What happened?" Past Me asked.

"They locked us up in some storage room, but he found us," Colby pointed at Teivel. "So I think we'll give you the slip and let you leave without us trying to kill you."

"She's coming with me." Teivel said, directly to Past Me.

"Don't even think about it," Colby said, standing in front of Past Me, to her defense. "She stays with me."

She nodded. I look at the floor nervously.

"Oh?" Teivel said. "No more Jackson then?" he said to Past Me.

"Nope, just me." Colby informed. Past Me gave him a confusing look. Past Megan stood next to them and Past Me zapped them all away. Now Teivel picks up a phone on the ground...

...son of a bitch. I wondered what happened to that thing.

He listens to something on it, and this is when I step out. "Teivel."

Startled, he turns around, and this is when I feel like I notice him for the first time. Tall, handsome, hair as dark as his son's, tan skin, and those orange eyes he got from his mother and passed down to his son. God, Clifton looks too much like him.

"...Logan?" he said in confusion.

"I'm from the future," I corrected. "I am now Winchester, not Logan. Lynn Winchester."

"I see," he said clearly. Megan and Damon come out behind me now. "...Summers? Damon?" he recognized.

"I guess I never did thank you for busting us out of that room back there," Megan spoke. "So, uh... thanks. I still don't like you though."

"No one likes this mother's reject brat," Damon insulted.

"What is this?" Teivel demanded.

"Listen," I spoke softly. "In our time, you father has been released. We're in danger. You said you wanted to protect me. Well... I need you to do that now. And protect my son."

"..._son_?" Teivel repeated. "It is a boy?"

"Yes," I said. "We'll take you back with us. You can look at him and talk to him, but you are _not_ to go anywhere _near_ him. Understand?"

"I... yes. I understand." Teivel said in defeat.

"Damon?" I look at him with a smirk.

He grins and says his favorite line. "Buckle up, we're going back to our time."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time - December 2014<strong>

In Cas' apartment, Gadreel is sat on the couch with Nephros. Clifton sits in Gadreel's lap happily. That probably feels weird for Uncle Dreel.

Alingon grinned when he saw us return - grinned at _me_, of course. He immediately frowned when he saw Teivel.

Nephros went really stiff. Laena, across the room, was froze in her place.

Teivel nearly fell over, afraid. "What is this-?" he yelped. "How are you _here_?!"

"We woke them up to help us fight the Leviathans," I answered. Laena starts to walk toward us now. We all step aside so she can look at her son.

"M-_Mother_?" Teivel sputtered.

"Hello my little devil," Laena addressed him. She raised her arm up and caressed his face with her hand.

After a moment he jumped back fearfully. "I'm not sorry for what I did!" he yelled. "But I can control myself now! You said I never would! You were wrong and you left me!"

"I know I left you," Laena spoke. "I shouldn't have abandoned my son and I can't make up for it. But I'm still your mother and you will listen to me when I tell you to use your power to defeat your father and keep everyone safe."

Teivel scowled and looked past her, and widened his eyes when he saw my son. "Is that him-?"

"Yes." I answered from afar.

Teivel gulps and takes a few steps toward him. "Hello my son." he greeted shakily.

"Hi!" Clifton returned warmly.

Teivel smiles. "What is your name?"

"Clifton," he answered proudly.

"Clifton," Teivel repeated. "I'm very happy to meet you. I am your father."

"I know," Clifton continued. "You're a bad guy."

Aw, shit, I would laugh right now. That has to be the biggest blow to one's pride ever - when your child says you're a bad person.

Teivel looked highly emotional now. "I'm sorry Clifton." he apologized.

"Okay, time's up," I called out. "Go in another room. Damon, keep an eye on him. I want Megan and Murdock to go with me to get my older, future son."

Damon clicked his tongue and followed a very confused Teivel out. "This will be interesting." Megan admitted.

* * *

><p>I travel us to the year 2032, where Clifton should be twenty one years old. Jesus. I'm honestly scared.<p>

It seems my extremely large home is still in existence in the woods. Question is, do I still live here? We slowly creep forward and look in the windows on the side of the house, but then we can hear a lot of talking from the backyard.

Now we slowly tip toe down the side of the house and look into the backyard, where a ton of people are.

I see myself, wearing a rather short black dress. Murdock raises an eye. "Yeah, no thanks." I shook my head. The future Murdock is dressed in a suit. Now I raise an eye.

Future Megan has her blonde hair long again. She might as well be Lady Maya since she looks all grown up here.

"Why am I wearing glasses?" she asked, looking at her future self.

"Time to visit the eye doctor," I shrugged. I'm trying to figure out who all these teenage kids are. One is a boy with... _silver_ hair and big green eyes. He's sitting with a girl with long, dark brown hair about the same style as mine, and...

Her eyes are the same shade of grey as Murdock's.

I nudge him and point over at her. "I think that's our daughter."

Murdock pushes his glasses up and stares. "Oh my Merlin," he gasped. "I think you're right!"

"Then does that mean..." Megan glanced over at her future self. A boy with caramel blonde hair and blue eyes was with her, and it looked like they were throwing jokes at each other. Meanwhile I look for Damon, and a girl with the same caramel blonde hair with GREEN eyes was throwing confetti at him.

"Knock that off, Kori!" Damon scolded. "How old are you again? You're never gonna stop being a brat!"

"Mom!" Kori yelled across the yard. "Dad called me a brat again!"

Future Megan simply sighed and shook her head. The boy with her laughed and walked over to a pair of men who were playing a game of cards.

"So those are clearly your kids. Twins!" I exclaimed to Megan. "Damon's gonna trip over that!"

"Could you not tell him?" Megan requested. "You told me he acted a little weird when Cliffy was born because..."

"...yeah," I remembered. "He said he almost had a kid of his own but Daddy Devil ruined that for him. Alright, we won't tell him."

"Xavier, I swear to God if you tell Charlie what's in my hand-" the one man playing cards said to Megan's son.

"Go on, tell me!" the other man encouraged. He had a slight stubble, floppy blonde hair and big blue eyes that widened with his evil grin.

I look at Megan. "Charlie, as in... Exarp's son Charlie?"

"My Charmander's all grown up," Megan fake sobbed.

"Yeah, he's like Charizard now," Murdock suggested.

I roll my eyes. How is it I still haven't met Charlie yet until now? In the future of all times and places? Hold up...

The man playing cards against Charlie is no doubt Clifton. He looks a lot more tan though... maybe it's just because he's bigger? It's definitely him - those amber eyes, the outline of Sam's face, and... oh yeah, Dean's smile.

"Cliffy gets hot," Megan bluntly admits.

I glare at her. "That's my _son_!"

"What is this?" we hear from behind us. The three of us turn around to see Juliet. I know it's her because I've seen her future self before but from a different timeline, a different future I prevented. A boy is with her of about nine years old, with curly dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He looked incredibly confused.

"Hi Jules," I greeted. "We don't mean any harm. We just need to talk to my son."

Juliet raised her blue eyes suspiciously. "Fine, but I'm watching you. Zach, stay close to me."

"I'm not that little anymore, Mom," Zach groaned.

I grinned. "Your son?" I assumed.

"Yes, Zachariah's his name," Juliet introduced.

"After your father, the angel Zachariah?" I realized. "Oh, wait until Dean hears this!" after I laugh, I decide it was time for us to make our presence known. I lead us out into the backyard, where everyone now looks at us.

"What the hell?" Future Me crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait, wait, wait. I think I know what this is."

"Do you-?" I said to her/me.

"It's about Diablo, isn't it?" Future Me realized. "Damn, it's been eighteen years already?"

My future daughter stood up and looked at us. Lord, she looks like Murdock and I. "You look so young." she noticed.

Murdock was tripping big time. "What-what's your name?"

"Leay," she introduced. "The L-e comes from your mother, Lecta, and the a-y comes from Mom's mother, Lindsay." she clarified.

"Excuse me, I may cry now," I held up a finger so I could take a time out.

Future Murdock nudged at Leay to approach us. She went in front of my Murdock and waved. "Hi, Dad from the past."

Murdock clearly wasn't ready for this. "Are-are you eating your VEGETABLES?!"

Everyone broke out in laughter. "Yes, I am," Leay answered. "And we eat clam chowder every time we watch _Doctor Who_."

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Murdock cheered, and gave her a high five. Megan looks over at her future self and children awkwardly.

"Kori and Xavier, huh?" she named. "After Kevin and Exarp?" she realized.

"I didn't approve at first but then I thought what the hell," Damon admitted.

For some reason I can't look at either Clifton or Leay, so instead I look at the silver haired boy keeping quiet. "Who's your father?"

He gave me a sly smile. "Just call me Troy, your great nephew, and leave it at that."

Great nephew... "Nephros? Really? He mans up?" I realized. "And your mama?"

Damon grinned. "Let's leave that as a surprise. You'll find out soon enough."

"So, is this when I'm supposed to go back with them to kill some bad guys?" Clifton spoke.

"Bad guys? It's just one." I corrected him.

"Oh no," Future Me interrupted. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Great," I groaned. "Well we should go back now then." I have a feeling Leay is looking at me so I have no choice but to look back. "I'll uh... see you in a few years, yeah?"

She nods.

"Just one thing," Clifton continued. "I don't go anywhere without my best friend here." he points at Charlie.

"He can come," Megan said excitedly. "Right? Is that what happens?"

"Yeah, things would change if he didn't," Future Megan input. "Just make sure they come back safe!"

Clifton pushes past his sister and takes my arm. "Ready when you are, Mama."

Okay, I'm ready to faint now. My future son just called me _Mama_.

I can't handle-

Everything was blurry for a while, but when I could finally concentrate, my future son was looking directly at me. "I forgot how weak your emotional stability was when I was little," he spoke. "Get it together, Mama," he scolded. "We have work to do."

"I know," I moaned. "Are we back in 2014? You... you know your father is here?"

"Yes, and yes, already spoke to him. And tiny me. Damn, I was cute."

I nearly slap myself.

"Now come on. Tyrael's getting ready to share his game plan. I think you're gonna have to do some time traveling again." Clifton pulled me off the bed.

"Of course," I groaned. "Who am I getting this time?"

"You'll see."


End file.
